


Philosophie sur une table d'autopsie

by malurette



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dissection, Gen, Gore, One Shot, disrespect to the dead, i hope it doesn't count as Sasuke bashing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diptyque ; Où Kabuto joue les savants fous. 1er volet : Respect de la mémoire des morts et respects des cadavres ; c'est peu de dire que Kabuto et Sasuke ne partagent pas les mêmes notions, là-dessus. 2ème: Et la vivissection d'un ninja aux yeux rouges ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Du respect dû aux morts

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Philosophie sur une table d’autopsie -  du respect dû aux morts, aux vivants et à soi-même  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages :** Uchiha Sasuke, Yakushi Kabuto  
>  **Genre :** un peu de gore et beaucoup de glauque  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** « "Tu n’as pas honte ?" » pour 31_jours (25 novembre ‘08)  
>  **Continuité :** peu après la défection de Sasuke – début de l’ellipse temporelle  
>  **Notes :** je sais, je me fous pas mal de Sasuke dans cette fic ; considérez qu’à ce moment il n’a que 12/13 ans et qu’il vient tout juste de débarquer à Otogakure et accordons-lui le droit d’être un peu paumé dans sa tête et dans sa vie et de n’avoir pas encore parfaitement cimenté sa carapace de mec dur et froid, Ok?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 2600

Sasuke parcourait les couloirs de la base, le corps fatigué et endolori par une session d’entraînement. Au bras, une coupure saignait d’abondance, trop pour lui laisser espérer qu’il pourrait s’en occuper lui-même et qu’elle se refermerait avec juste un minimum de soin. Bien que celui lui déplût particulièrement, il devait se résoudre à demander de l’aide.

Kabuto l’accueillit dans son laboratoire avec un sourire narquois. Sasuke aurait pu en jurer : le jeune médi-nin adorait le voir en position de faiblesse.  
« Si tu veux bien m’accorder juste quelques minutes pour finir ceci, je suis à toi ensuite. À moins que tu ne penses saigner à mort dans les trente secondes à venir ? Non ? Bien. Patiente un peu. »  
Et il le laissa là, debout, à l’entrée du laboratoire, sans lui proposer de s’asseoir quelque part en attendant. De toute façon, ce jeune coq de Sasuke aurait refusé toute sollicitude.

À l’intérieur, le « ceci » qui accaparait toute l’attention de Kabuto était un cadavre ouvert. Nu, quelques effets personnels dont on l’avait dépouillé reposant sur une tablette proche, un bandeau frontal couronnant la pile. Sasuke était trop loin pour en distinguer le symbole, mais pas assez pour ne pas remarquer, avec un accès d’intérêt morbide, une étiquette fixée à un orteil du mort. Pour ce qu’il apercevait de là, la moitié des organes internes manquait. Un regard plus circulaire à la pièce les lui révéla, étalés sur une autre table d’examen.

Sasuke se sentir pâlir malgré lui, et espéra que Kabuto ne s’en aviserait pas, ou qu’à défaut, il aurait la discrétion de le mettre sur le compte de sa blessure (ce qui resterait humiliant, mais serait somme toute un moindre mal).  
Inquiétude inutile : Kabuto n’accordait d’attention qu’à son sujet et ignorait tranquillement tout le reste. Ou faisait semblant de l’ignorer ; avec lui, on n’était jamais sûr de rien. Enfin, il plaça une partie des organes dans des bocaux, qu’il rangea dans un frigo –à étudier plus tard, visiblement- et, à la grande horreur de son visiteur, fourra le reste simplement en vrac dans la cavité abdominale béante, sans aucun souci de leur disposition d’origine. Quelques signes incantatoires plus tard, la situation passait même au-delà de l’horreur : Kabuto ayant placé un nécessaire à suture à portée de main du cadavre, celui-ci s’anima et se mit en œuvre de refermer lui-même la déchirure qui l’ouvrait en deux du sternum au pubis.

Sasuke détourna les yeux, et, ne sachant où poser le regard pour ne plus rien voir de la macabre performance, sans rien trouver dans ses alentours qui ne lui rappelle ce qui se déroulait là, le fixa en désespoir de cause à ses pieds. Là, quelques gouttes du sang qui dégouttait sur sa manche s’étaient écrasées.  
Il avait pleinement conscience de la tiédeur qui s’écoulait entre les doigts serrés pour comprimer sa plaie, faisant vaciller le mur d’indifférence qu’il avait appris à placer au cours de ces dernières années entre sa conscience et les blessures affligeant son corps.

« _Shikon no jutsu_ , annonça Kabuto avec un soupçon de fierté dans la voix, commentant encore le « travail » qu’il venait d’achever. Ça permet de mettre un cadavre en mouvement pendant quelques minutes, pour peu qu’il ne soit pas encore trop abîmé. Très pratique. Bon, tu peux passer là, » enchaîna-t-il en désignant une table s’examen libre.  
Sasuke s’y hissa, refusant avec ostentation la main offerte en dérision pour l’aider. Assis au bord, les jambes ballant dans le vide, il avait le choix entre regarder Kabuto s’occuper de son bras, ou contempler le spectacle du cadavre couturier. Il ferma les yeux.

Il entendit Kabuto déchirer sa manche, sentit le tissu lourd de sang glisser le long de son bras. Un claquement de doigt retentit près de son visage.  
« Garde les yeux ouverts, » lui intima le médecin.

 _Cause toujours, tu m’intéresses_ ; Sasuke peignit sur son visage sa meilleure expression blasée en rouvrant néanmoins les paupières.  
« Je te sens un peu flottant. Ça m’ennuierait de te voir tomber et devoir te recoudre en plus une arcade sourcilière, » expliqua Kabuto en réponse au « et pourquoi donc ? » qu’il n’avait pas pris la peine de demander. Sasuke foudroya l’impertinent du regard : comment osait-il sous-entendre qu’il puisse s’évanouir pour si peu ?  
« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » poursuivit tout de même celui-ci.  
Kabuto épongeait le sang ruisselant sur son bras, jetant compresse après compresse au fur et à mesure qu’il nettoyait la plaie, sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Pendant ce temps, le cadavre là-bas terminait son travail de couture et s’immobilisa bientôt sans qu’on s’en préoccupe. Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n’as aucun respect pour les morts ? »  
Kabuto marqua une pause, quasiment imperceptible.  
« Définis cette notion ?  
\- C’étaient des êtres vivants, quand même.  
\- Ils ne le sont plus.  
\- Ils l’ont été. Et nous serons tous morts, un jour.  
\- Ah tiens, tu le sais, ça ? Les enfants de ton âge sont tellement prompts à se croire immortels…  
\- Et tu les traites comme des objets ! »

La pente était glissante, mais Sasuke la suivit néanmoins. Il aurait dû interrompre Kabuto avant qu’il n’ait loisir de le traiter d’"enfant". Trop tard ; tant pis. Cette pente, lui semblait tout disposé à la dévaler :  
« C’est ce qu’ils sont. Des objets fort utiles d’ailleurs. Le passage de vie à trépas est quelque chose de fascinant. La mort est inéluctable, la seule inconnue est l’instant exacte de sa venue. Tout faire pour retarder cet instant est… ah, non, je suppose que tu ne comprendrais pas. »  
Non, et d’ailleurs, Sasuke ne tenait pas à comprendre en quoi jouer avec la vie et la mort était si excitant.  
« Enfin, une fois morts, ce ne sont plus que des blocs de protéines moulés entre épiderme et os. Il est juste dommage qu’avec l’arrêt des mécanismes de la vie, ils se dégradent si vite. »

Sur cette assertion, le médecin accomplit de nouveaux signes incantatoire ; se produisirent une lueur verte, une légère vibration. Tiédeur et picotements parcoururent le bras de son patient à la fermeture de la blessure.

« Ce sont des humains, des ninja comme… » Non, il n’allait pas dire « toi et moi », encore moins « nous ».  
Kabuto sourit avec complaisance au-dessus de son travail, sans même le regarder.  
« Des ninja. Tu as oublié ? Les ninja sont des objets, même de leur vivant. Des outils pour la guerre, des armes au service d’autres hommes. Dans le monde des shinobi, mourir est un échec. C’est qu’ils ont raté leur mission, qu’ils sont tombés sur plus performants qu’eux et qu’ils étaient trop mauvais pour survivre.  
\- C’est sordide, comme philosophie.  
\- C’est celle des shinobi. Il me semblait que c’était la tienne aussi. « Il faut que je devienne plus fort, je ne peux pas m’encombrer de faibles, etc ? » Ou, Konoha a-t-elle si mal fait son travail sur ton éducation ?  
\- Et la tienne alors ? »  
Comme s’il allait répondre !  
« La mienne était faite longtemps avant que je n’échoue dans ce village minable. Konoha ne m’a appris que le dégoût, la déception, la dissimulation. »

Et des techniques de soin. Quoi que Kabuto puisse dire de son séjour au village de la Feuille, il avait bien profité de l’apprentissage reçu dans l’équipe médicale. Il était capable de détourner le savoir et le savoir-faire acquis là-bas pour tuer aussi bien que pour soigner, pour faire autant de mal que de bien.  
Il acheva le sort de soin et Sasuke éprouva la mobilité retrouvée de son bras. À peine engourdi. Tout était parfait, comme toujours (un peu trop, même : ce type le prenait tellement à rebrousse-poil, il aurait aimé pouvoir se plaindre de lui pour de bonnes raisons).  
Kabuto s’abstint de lancer un « Et voilà, tu es comme neuf. » trop condescendant, mais ne se priva pas d’arborer un air suffisant quant à son travail bien fait. Au moins, cela donnait à Sasuke un prétexte pour dévier la conversation vers ce qu’il espérait, constituait une faute :

« Pourquoi n’avoir pas utilisé cette technique sur..?  
\- L’autre patient, là ? »

Kabuto haussa vaguement une épaule : inutile quand _il_ peut le faire lui-même.  
« Contrairement à un certain autre, celui-ci ne risque plus de crever bêtement d’hémorragie ou d’infection. Une simple suture suffit amplement, à ce stade ; pas besoin de sceller hermétiquement la peau.  
» Et puis si je veux le reprendre plus tard, il suffira de couper le fil pour tout rouvrir, sans risque que ça se remette à suinter de vieux sang à demi coagulé. »  
Il affermit son explication en rangeant le corps dans un emplacement libre d’un rouleau d’invocation. Hors du temps et de l’espace, il ne pourrirait de toute façon pas. Avec cela, le chapitre aurait dû être clos. Et pourtant…

« Et si tu mourais, qu’est-ce que tu penserais d’être ainsi utilisé et disséqué ?  
\- Je ne compte pas mourir. Pas dans l’immédiat, en tout cas. Ah ha. Je ne compte pas pratiquer les mêmes rituels qu’Orochimaru-sama pour prolonger indéfiniment ma vie, tout de même. Et si ça arrivait lus tôt que prévu, he bien, je n’y serais plus pour m’en offusquer. »

Kabuto lâcha enfin le bras de Sasuke et remonta ses lunettes.  
« Ça te préoccupe ? Si ça peut te rassurer, si tu venais à mourir, ton corps ne m’intéresse pas.  
\- Et le précieux Sharingan qui fait tant envie à ton vieux serpent de maître ?  
\- Pff, déjà étudié autant que je voulais... à l’état mort du moins. Te rappelles-tu de combien de membres se composait ton clan le jour où Itachi en a fait une pile de viande froide ? Je faisais partie de l’équipe médicale de Konoha à l’époque. J’ai été élevé par le médecin-chef lui-même. Circonstances exceptionnelles, malgré mon jeune âge ils ont dû me faire participer aux autopsies. Bref, ton cadavre ne m’intéresse pas. »

Sasuke repensa au rouleau d’invocation dans lequel Kabuto collectionnait les cadavres « intéressants ». Il savait qu’il était trop fort pour finir un jour tué et épinglé dedans, mais la manière de Kabuto de prétendre que c’était par dédain qu’il choisissait de l’ignorer le prenait à rebrousse-poil. Et il en remit une couche :

« Franchement, tout ce qui m’intéresserait dans tes yeux, ça serait de les étudier directement dans le vif, seulement Orochimaru-sama ne le permettra pas. »

Malgré les efforts que faisait Sasuke pour rester impassible, la colère et le dégoût qu’il lui inspirait dut se lire dans ses yeux car au lieu d’embrayer sur ce que ça changerait de pouvoir plutôt le vivisséquer – au moins, les détails morbides lui seraient épargnés – Kabuto se moqua :

« Ça te choque tant ? »  
Il secoua la tête, replongeant dans la condescendance ;  
« Mais dis-moi, si tu arrives à tuer Itachi, que feras-tu ensuite ? Selon la manière dont tu le finiras, il est fort possible qu’il te reste un cadavre sur les bras : tu comptes l’abandonner là ? ou t’acharner sur lui ? N’as-tu jamais envisagé de le mutiler post-mortem, de lui arracher les yeux, de le pendre à un arbre avec ses propres intestins, ou que sais-je encore, enfin de l’exhiber au monde en guise d’exemple à tous les traîtres à leur sang ?  
\- Arrête ! »

Kabuto fixa Sasuke avec un sourire narquois. En perdant son sang-froid, le jeune garçon avait perdu la aîné l’enfonça :

« Et, si tu tiens tant au respect de la vie, tu as une bien drôle de manière de rendre hommage à tes morts ; poursuivre la seule personne de votre sang encore vivante pour la tuer à son tour, quand même… tu ne trouves pas ça ironique ?  
» Pourquoi ne pas te venger du mal qu’il t’a fait en continuant simplement à vivre ? …Non, tu as l’air de préférer te tuer toi-même à la tâche. Alors il aura atteint son but : l’annihilation totale des Uchiha. Si tu voulais vraiment lui faire les pieds, tu recréerais ce clan. Il y a une quantité phénoménale de filles prêtes à porter tes enfants, à Konoha ; donne-toi quinze ans pour en faire autant que tu pourras et les élever, les rendre forts, et vois ce qu’en penserait ton cher grand frère. Si tu es très patient, on peut même te mettre en place un programme de reproduction sur deux générations pour optimiser les croisements et stabiliser ta lignée. »  
Sasuke prit un air franchement dégoûté à cette idée. Kabuto en profita malicieusement :  
« Ou tu peux toujours avoir recours à un médecin compréhensif qui se chargera des inséminations artificielles, si approcher une femme te répugne tant. »

Ce sous-entendu ne suffisant pas à faire broncher l’adolescent, il insista ;  
« On peut même te choisir des mères porteuses parmi le troupeau de cobayes qu’on a à Oto. Des lignées neutres qui devraient pouvoir porter son précieux Sharingan sans interférer avec. Si tu es vraiment fâché à mort avec Konoha... »  
S’il espérait le blesser en le qualifiant de traître, se dit Sasuke ulcéré, il se fourrait le doigt dans l’œil.  
« Tu avais pourtant l’air heureux là-bas… avec tes « amis ».  
\- Pff. Et toi alors ?  
\- L’histoire de ma vie t’intéresse ? Dommage, je ne tiens pas à te la raconter. »

( _Si je te racontais que j’ai été ramassé sur un champ de bataille, que les ninja de la Feuille ont massacré ceux de mon village, mon clan de naissance, et… oui, mettons, enlevé ? Croirais-tu alors que je rêverais de venger ça un jour ? Non, bien sûr. Tu ne ferais même pas la part des choses entre le vrai et l’inventé._ )

« Enfin, tu es mal placé toi-même pour parler de loyauté. Je conçois que tu ne veuilles rien devoir à un village juste parce que tu y es né, surtout qu’il a failli à ta confiance ensuite quand ta famille a été massacrée. Rien ne t’obligeait à lui jurer une fidélité éternelle. Mais tes amis se sont fait massacrer parce qu’ils ont cru que le Quartet te kidnappait. Tu sais dans quel état ils se sont mis à cause de ta trahison ? »

Sasuke serra les poings. Ça n’était pas sa faute à lui si ces imbéciles n’avaient pas su le comprendre et s’étaient accrochés à une idée fausse ! Ils s’étaient mis entre lui et sa vengeance, tant pis pour eux. Il n’allait _certainement pas_ culpabiliser pour ça. Sa honte était restée sur le sol de la demeure des Uchiha, avec le sang de ses parents et de tout son clan qu’il avait à venger.

« C’est curieux quand même, comme il y a deux poids deux mesures… n’importe quel autre ninja aurait été déclaré renégat et impitoyablement traqué à mort. Mais à toi, on t’accorde le bénéfice du doute. Ces beaux yeux qui ont causé la mort de ta famille te sauvent la vie, si c’est pas mignon… c’est vrai, leur valeur a encore augmenté avec la raréfaction de ton sang. »

Sasuke, excédé, s’écarta violemment de Kabuto. Il était guéri depuis longtemps, pourquoi ce détraqué le gardait-il encore ici ? Les mêmes tendances que son maître, ou quoi ?  
Il aurait dû être parti depuis longtemps. Il aurait dû le planter là dès les premières insinuations déplacées. Au lieu de s’obstiner, de penser qu’il passerait pour un enfant boudeur s’il snobait ce qui ne lui plaisait pas : il se fichait du jugement de Kabuto, après tout ! il aurait dû suivre sa fierté plutôt que chercher à lui prouver quoi que ce soit. Il n’avait pas à écouter toutes ses insanités !

Alors pourquoi fallait-il qu’en fin de compte, ça soit Kabuto lui-même qui le congédie :

« Allez, assez de parlotte pour aujourd’hui, retourne donc entraîner ce précieux corps, si tu veux faire honneur à tes yeux. »  
Sans qu’il ait besoin de préciser à haute voix, Sasuke entendit quand même,  
 _« Ils sont ta seule richesse ici. Prends-en soin. Si tu faiblis, non seulement tu ne pourras jamais tuer ton frère, mais en plus je te découperai en morceaux. Fufufu... »_


	2. Profilage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Kabuto s'adonne à la vivissection sur la personne d'un ninja aux yeux rouges, sous la supervision distraite d'Orochimaru. _Fufufufu_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Profilage  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto, tendance anime  
>  **Personnages :** Orochimaru, Kabuto, un ninja anonyme  
>  **Genre :** _creepy_  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / K++  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** "profil" + contrainte accessoire "nocturne" pour 31_jours (o5 juillet 07) ;  
> "la couleur de tes yeux" pour 6variations.  
>  **Prompt :** le sclérotique des yeux de Kabuto virant au rouge pendant l’examen de sélection des chūnin : simple erreur des animateurs ou possible _plot point_ , oublié depuis ?  
>  **Notes :**...eeet toutes ces années plus tard, on n’en sait _toujours pas_ plus sur le clan d’origine de Kabuto, d’où il venait avant de se retrouver au Col des Campanules. C’est frustrant, à la longue !!  
>  **Avertissements :** et aussi oui, en absence de plus de renseignements, je crois que si Kabuto tombait par hasard sur un membre de sa famille de naissance, il n’hésiterait pas à le disséquer.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1300

On pourrait croire qu’il fait continuellement nuit, à Otogakure. Dans les bases souterraines, quelle que soit l’heure du jour –ou de la nuit- il fait sombre. Très sombre. Et calme. Comme si personne n’y vivait. Il y a quelque chose d’ironique au fait que le village caché du Son soit aussi silencieux…  
Un endroit reste éclairé malgré l’heure tardive : le quartier aux cobayes.

Visiblement, Kabuto en a sorti un des cellules pour ses propres expériences. De son laboratoire parvient la voix claire du jeune homme, faisant poliment la conversation à son sujet. Ça surprendrait n’importe qui d’autre, mais Orochimaru en a l’habitude, désormais. Cette propension qu’à son médecin à prendre parfois trop de temps à préparer chaque chose dans les moindres détails et traiter certains cas avec toute la déférence possible –et complètement inutile- avant d’expérimenter dessus lui jouera des tours un jour, sans nul doute. Mais pour l’instant, peu importe. Ce qu’il fait là d’imprévu pique sa curiosité.

Il prend la "conversation" en cours, mais elle n’en est encore semble-t-il qu’à ses débuts :

« …Oh, mais tu parleras. Tout ce que j’ai besoin de savoir sur toi et tes capacités, je te le soutirerai. Ton nom et celui de ton clan, pour l’instant ça m’est inutile ; si ça t’amuse de les taire libre à toi. Si tu t’avères digne d’intérêt, alors seulement je te les demanderai. »  
Une insulte lui répond.  
« En attendant, je peux toujours faire parler ces échantillons. »

En se concentrant, on peut déceler le fantôme d’un bruit, à peine l’indice d’un tintement : un objet métallique, ou le corps de verre d’une seringue, soulevé avec précision d’une surface dure et plane.  
Puis une remarque inattendue fuse :  
« Ça, c’est quelque chose qui ne cesse de m’amuser, vois-tu ? des ninja qui passent leur temps à se faire planter de bouts de métal pointus divers et découper en morceaux sans broncher, et qui cherchent encore à esquiver une simple aiguille et une toute petite prise de sang… »

En fait de "petite" prise, il énumère la finalité de chaque tube qu’il soutire. « Hémogramme, bilan métabolique basal, enzymologie, immunoblot, etc, oh, mais tu t’en fiches peut-être… »  
Le silence retombe pendant qu’il doit finir ses prélèvements.

« Bon. Trêve de digression. Entamons le vif du sujet. Le seigneur Orochimaru a besoin de guerriers puissants, aux habiletés hors du commun. Et c’est moi qui les sélectionne. »

Sauf que, Orochimaru est bien placé pour le savoir puisque c’est lui qui donne les ordres : ce que fait Kabuto, là, il ne le supervise d’aucune manière. Son bras droit fait du zèle. Ou trafique dans son dos. Il va continuer à écouter encore un peu à sa porte.

« Tu sais ce que ça signifie, dresser un profil de chaque cas potentiellement intéressant, lister _toutes_ ses capacités de combat et spécialités annexes ? »

L’autre s’en fiche, enfermé dans un silence buté. Quel shinobi ne se réfugierait pas dans le mutisme dans pareille situation, aussi ?  
Kabuto poursuit néanmoins son monologue. Lui s’intéresse à ce qu’il fait, tant pis si son cobaye est un piètre auditoire.

« Oui, il y a analyser ton style et ton efficience au combat ; c’est fait. Repérer des talents annexes, aussi ; c’est là qu’est le nœud de notre petit entretien. Ça aurait pu échapper aux autres, mais j’ai remarqué quelque chose dans tes yeux quand tu te battais. Et, également dresser un bilan biologique complet, à côté, sait-on jamais, » reprend-il après sa digression.

Plus rien pendant un long moment. Orochimaru imagine les tubes qu’on entrepose bien en ordre sur un portoir, peut-être une ou deux analyses coûteuses en temps de réaction lancées aussitôt, des réglages à vérifier sur des appareils de monitoring. Il pourrait pousser la porte et vérifier. Rien ne l’en empêche, techniquement.

« Alors dis-moi. Tous ces vaisseaux sanguins qui éclatent dans tes sclérotiques en situation de combat, comment se fait-ce ? usage d’un stimulant particulier ? ou _gekkei genkai_ tordu ? D’après toi, qu’est-ce que je vais trouver comme protéines inhabituelles dans ton sang, hm ? »

L’intéressé grogne. Il taira son secret jusqu’au bout. C’est qu’il n’a encore aucune idée de jusqu’à quelles extrémités son mauvais caractère et son goût des recherches bien faites peut mener Kabuto. Mais quand bien même, sa ténacité n’est pas étonnante. Sans cela, il n’aurait pas fait long feu dans le monde des ninja et personne ne lui aurait jamais prêté attention.

« Tu peux _te_ faciliter la tâche en coopérant et en me donnant les informations dont j’ai besoin, ou je peux les extraire directement. Ça sera à peine plus long, et beaucoup plus désagréable. »

Un léger bourdonnement s’élève. Les fluctuations de chakra ne trompent pas : c’est là que les choses deviennent intéressantes. Enfin, tout dépend de quel point de vue, bien sûr…  
Quand, quelques secondes après le début de l’examen, Kabuto laisse échapper qu’à son sens, un Byakugan serait bien plus utile qu’un Sharingan, sans qu’Orochimaru puisse déterminer s’il raconte ça délibérément parce qu’il l’a repéré, ou non, il se résout à intervenir.

« Bienvenue, Maître, l’accueille Kabuto quand il pénètre dans son laboratoire. Vous venez jeter un œil à ma dernière trouvaille ? »

De là où il est, Orochimaru ne distingue pas les traits de l’homme enchaîné nu à la table d’examen. Il remarque la couleur sombre des cheveux, l’arête du nez et la mâchoire crispée. Pas de ressemblance frappante avec le jeune médecin penché au-dessus de lui. À côté, sur une desserte médicale, une collection impressionnante de trocarts, d’aiguilles, de flacons à prélèvements et autres instruments s’étale ; de quoi perforer bien des tissus. De quoi aussi jeter le doute sur la notion de " _petite_ prise de sang" d’après Kabuto...

L’ébauche de dossier, les premières notes prises sur le spécimen, passent entre ses mains.

> sujet #10501663  
> sexe : masculin  
> âge : 33-34 ans  
>  _(– Il te l’a dit ? – Bien sûr que non, mais je n’en ai pas besoin. Ce genre de choses se _lit_. – Bel âge, pour un shinobi de sa trempe. Mais un peu vieux pour mes projets, quand même. Comment a-t-il échoué dans nos donjons ? – Finalement tombé sur plus fort que lui, tant pis pour son expérience du terrain ?)_  
>  taille : 179 cm  
> corpulence moyenne  
> groupe sanguin (ABO) : A  
> groupe sanguin (MN) : __  
> groupe rhésus : __  
>  _(Ça, c’est en cours. J’aurai la lecture dans quelques minutes.)_  
>  affinités ; techniques de prédilection : . . .

Une petite liste s’étend, sur laquelle il passe rapidement.  
« Hm hm. Je vois. »

Une question reste en suspens. La réponse y est évidente. Il ne devrait même pas valoir la peine de la poser. Et pourtant il le faut bien. Posément, il s’en enquiert finalement :  
« As-tu envisagé la possibilité qu’il puisse s’agir d’un frère aîné, un jeune oncle, ou un cousin ? un membre de ton clan de naissance ? »

Kabuto hausse les épaules : « C’est une éventualité comme une autre. Cela change-t-il quelque chose ? »  
Un ricanement froid lui répond.

Ce que ça pourrait changer ? Pas la durée de vie de son cobaye, non. Sûrement pas sa remise en liberté non plus ; cela dépend de facteurs tout autres. Mais peut-être son état mental d’ici à la fin des expériences…  
Il imagine d’ici la reprise des questions : « Alors, ce clan dont tu prétends garder les secrets, en vaut-il la peine ? Êtes-vous si forts ? à quel point ? celui d’avoir des génies précoces, des enfants tueurs peut-être ? »

Il se demande si derrière sa façade alternativement neutre et faussement bienveillante, après sa cruauté froide et son détachement, au fond de sa mémoire, un petit garçon perdu hurle encore sur un champ de bataille.  
Car, si Orochimaru sait qu’on lui reproche de tordre l’esprit de ses disciples, on aura beau dire : les enfants qu’il prend sous son aile avaient tous, dès le départ, leur lot de squelettes dans le placard. Il ne les en sortira pas. Mais il est curieux de voir ce qui arrivera, ou pas, s’il rappelle qu’il sait qu’ils existent.


End file.
